


The Curious Case of the Blue Umbrella

by JustRollWithIt



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: "in the background" i say, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angus does noir detective monolouges, Chef! Taako, Detective Noir, M/M, Multi, Music teacher! Kravitz, This is an Angus Mcdonald detective fic first and a taakitz fic second, im becoming the fics i want to see in the world, outside of angus' detective vision, theyre each gonna have a pov to show whats actually going on, this is just gonna be detective angus and kravitz tryna date taako in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustRollWithIt/pseuds/JustRollWithIt
Summary: Every days the same till it ain't. The man in the moon shows is ugly mug and the crooks make their way till the sun comes up.Never thought it'd be me. The only thing that stood in the way between my old man and the no good, two-bit rats of the world. But here i am. Face to face with a mastermind, a clone... and who knows what else.There's something going on at that restaurant. Something fishy... And i won't stop till i have all the answers."Angus? Stop monolouging and come down for dinner!"__AKA Taako owns a new restaurant. Kravitz and Taako are smitten and Angus doesnt understand that Taako just has a thing for his dad and mistakes his "weirdness" and various other things for him money laundering through his restaurant or something and is gonna detective his way into trouble.First chapter is the extra long pilot episode that wasnt supposed to be that long but oops.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 86





	The Curious Case of the Blue Umbrella

_The jig was up. Didn’t think it would end like this, on the way to meet lady death, no closer to finding out the truth about the dames missing charm. Got nabbed, right after class. The kids looked on, they knew what was gonna happen. Some of em’ looked sad… some of em’ smirking behind their chubby lil’ fingers. If they knew what fate fell to those who stepped outta’ line, they wouldn’t be smirking not one bit._

_“You’re going down for this one Mcdonald.” The warden growled, his hairy upper lip twisting with the rest of his mouth. This guy thinks he’s intimidating? He hasn’t seen my pair of grannies stare down my old man when they find out I haven’t eaten all day. Chills me to the bones just picturing it._

_But if that old sailor can keep his chin up facing death. So can I._

\--

The school bell rang and all the students flooded to leave the school grounds. 

Any remaining students that weren’t being held back that is. 

Kravitz softly knocked on the principal’s door, walking into his colleague’s office, being greeted with a nod and an outstretched hand that directed him where to sit, like he hadn’t been here before or something. Kravitz unbuttoned his blazer and sat in the empty seat beside his son, who had his hands clasped in his lap with a rather stubborn pout stuck on his face. 

As he sat, the principal turned her eyes to Angus, folding her hands together in front of her. “Well Angus, do you want to explain to your father why you’re here?” Her voice was soft but still very… authoritative. He turned to his son, crossing one leg over the other and waited patiently, raising his eyebrows when his son peered up at him from under his cap.

Kavitz wasn’t overly concerned. Angus is a good boy. Polite, friendly… and full to the brim with imagination. The worst-case scenario would be him being a bit of a smart ass at times…  
Angus went back to staring at his lap, his pout growing considerably as he felt his father’s eyes on him. He mumbled too quiet for Kravitz to understand and the principal sighed, tapping her desk with a single finger. “A little louder Angus.” 

Angus huffed and sat up straight, looking right up at his dad. “I was solving mysteries! She doesn’t understand!” he gestured his little arm out to his principal, whose expression was steadily getting less and less impressed.

Kravitz had to stifle a chuckle. Shoulda’ known. Although he’s curious as to what he did to end up here this time. The principal sighed to herself, straightening her back and tapping her finger on the box at the end of her desk, in between her and the father and son. 

“Charging money and food from students and spying on not only other students, but their siblings, parents and teachers as well, is something you could go to jail for if you were not a child. Do you understand that Angus?” 

Angus frowned at the word. “I’m not a spy, I’m a detective.” 

Kravtiz wouldn’t have picked _that_ point to argue, but hey… his boy doesn’t like his intentions being mistook and certainly doesn’t like his ‘detective work’ being put into question.

As the principal continued, Kravitz leaned forward and peered into the box.

For fucks sake, there’s about $80 in there… So _that’s_ where those candy’s in his room came from. He had told Kravitz he won them in a pop quiz in English. Four weeks in a row…  
Okay maybe Kravitz had been a little busy lately and hasn’t been paying close enough attention.

“…We’ve received complaints from other students _and_ parents about you snooping around young man, and if you don’t stop, I’ll have no choice but to suspend you.” 

Any and all amusement Kravitz was getting from this situation immediately went out the window as quickly as it had jumped in. Angus’ defiant pout was also quickly replaced with wide-eyed horror. 

The fact that Kravitz got offered a job at a fancy middle school that Angus could attend was a gift from whatever based god is looking out for them. Kravitz doesn’t have anyone who can watch Angus while he’s at work since they moved states away from his grandmother, and he literally _cannot afford_ to take time off to look after him himself.  
Sighing, Kravitz turned to his son once more. “Well darling you certainly don’t want that do you?” He spoke rather casually, knowing full well that the idea of being suspended terrified Angus more than it did Kravitz. For different reasons but still. 

Angus shook his head vigorously, nervously playing with his fingers. “No...” he all but whimpered, moving his gaze to his father for support. Kravitz shuffled forward on his chair to address the principal. “I’ll make sure he apologises and gives the money back. I’m sure he kept a record of everything. He’s organised at the very least.” He grinned at his colleague in an attempt to lighten the mood, who honestly…. just… wasn’t having it today. She stared back at him, expression unchanging and Kravitz made a mental note to keep the charm in the back pocket for now. 

Leaning over her desk, her face softened slightly, but only slightly. “Angus you’ve been here for three months and this is the fourth time you’ve been in my office for one of your admittedly imaginative little games…”

Kravitz didn’t even need to look at his son to know he was pouting again. If it was any other kid, Kravitz would just chalk it up to a game and ‘kids being kids’, but Angus could not be more genuine. He thought it was a phase that would come and go in a few weeks, but its been about two years now since his grandma gave him his first “Caleb Cleveland: Kid Cop” book.

He’s a very smart boy. Extremely perceptive, very insightful. Not even necessarily just for his age. It’s clear he needs to set firmer boundaries for his son, but the last thing he wants to do is stifle his creativity. At the end of the day, Kravitz wants to be supportive but if it’s going to start interfering with Angus’ education, he may have to start putting his foot down. 

“…This is your last warning Angus. If I get any more complaints about you, I’ll have to start looking into more serious punishments than a proverbial slap on the wrist.” She stood up to start cleaning up her desk to go home. “You can take him home now Kravitz.” She finished, gesturing to the door. Kravitz stood, picking up Angus’ bag with one hand and holding his other out to his colleague. “Thank you... We’ll uh… give it a go together.” He spoke more sheepishly than intended and she seemed to smile somewhat sympathetically, shaking his hand.

“See you next week Kravitz.”

-

They walked in silence for a minute or two while walking to the staff carpark. Kravitz put a gentle hand on top of his sons’ head, patting over the top of his cap. 

“I’m sorry…” Angus felt prompted by the contact.

Kravitz felt his sons’ sad little voice right in his chest.

He continued the motion “It’s alright darling. We’ll talk about it tomorrow.”

They walked in silence for a but longer before Angus spoke a little louder than before.

“She confiscated my voice recorder…” 

Kravitz smiled softly at his sons’ tone being more annoyed than sad. “Was that the one with your monologues on it?” 

“No!” Yes it was.

Kravitz chuckled a little “Don’t you have two more?”

Angus groaned, throwing his head back to give his dad a serious look. “Well yeah! But that one had all my information on Mavis’ dad! Now I’ll have to start over… She wouldn’t even let me keep the memory card.” 

Kravitz dropped his hand to his sons’ shoulder, a familiar headache started to form. “Angus for the last time, There’s nothing strange about Mr Highchurch’s arm. It’s a perfectly normal prosthetic arm and you should know better than to stare.” He chided gently, waving goodbye to straggling students.

“The fingers moved! I saw them! He wiggled the fingers at me!” 

Kravitz sighed, putting his fingertips against his temple. “We are not having this conversation again.” Highchurch is an eccentric man, but Kravitz can’t help but be apologetic whenever Angus investigates a literal medical veteran. 

Noticing a familiar group of haircuts and chirpy laughter. He placed a hand on Angus’ back, walking a little faster. Nodding politely at the gaggle of flirty mothers, excusing himself before getting roped into a lengthy conversation which leads to “Angus” getting invited to some sort of afterschool activity but always end with “You’re welcome too Kravitz~ You could keep us company while the kids play~”. 

He wasn’t willing to submit himself to biding his time with the single moms -and “single” moms with suspicious ring tans- for Angus to hang out with kids he doesn’t even like. If he made a friend then he would bear with it, but that’s just not the case.

Angus has had a bit of trouble making new friends. Or…friends at all really. Kravitz assumed it was due to him skipping a grade. A few of Kravitz’ colleagues -Angus’ other teachers- had tried to convince him to let Angus skip another year, but he didn’t want to overwhelm him with a workload he isn’t prepared for. Especially if he’s already having trouble balancing school and making friends. 

Hopping in the car and putting his sons bag on the backseat, he turned the key in the ignition and glanced to his side. Angus was already buckled in by the time he opened the door, his chin in his hand, leaning on the door’s armrest, staring out the window. 

The move had been rather sudden, and not at all stress-free. He would have been worried about taking Angus away from his friends… you know... if he had any. As awful as it sounds, it definitely made things easier. Kravitz got offered a job as a music teacher at a fancy school in a nice town. It was good money and a safe area for Angus, so he felt mad even considering turning it down. They managed to find a decent townhouse within the school district. It was cheap and close enough to walk within a reasonable time in case, god forbid, something goes wrong with the car. Although they quickly discovered the downsides of sharing a wall with a neighbour on each side where one seems to have a steadily growing interest in death metal music and the other housing a budding saxophone player.

Braking to a halt at a stop sign, he glanced to the side at Angus, still silently staring out the window. He sighed softly out his nose. Kravitz was going to have to think of something fun they can do this weekend to cheer him up. Maybe getting take out tonight or something is a good start. He knew he probably shouldn’t be planning activities when he was near threatened with suspension today but he’s a bigger believer in giving his son the courtesy of a conversation rather than brushing it off with a punishment and expecting him to learn something from it. 

Single parenting is just one of those things that doesn’t get easier.

\--  
_Life can be funny, gives you second chances when you don’t deserve one. Maybe it just wants to watch you crawl back up so it can beat you back down. Either way, The Kingpin didn’t get me today and her threats aint gonna keep me away. Just wish I had answers, answers to the questions the rest of the kids are too scared of asking._  
_I could feel my old mans’ eyes bearing into my skull. He was spooked, had every right to be. He doesn’t approve of my line of work, don’t blame him. It’s a dangerous business in a dangerous world._

 _Pop’s is a good man, works hard. I try to help him any way I can but sometimes he doesn’t get it. The man gets him down, they tell him how to think, how to tie his shoes and he don’t fight it, not one bit. If gotta step up and look after him, that’s just what I’m gonna do._

-

Angus’ stomach made a loud growl and he frowned. He didn’t eat lunch because he was too busy finding out who was stealing Suzy. B’s cookies. It was her little brother… Obviously. Wasn’t hard to figure out. 

But the point is that now his sandwich would be all sweaty and gross. But telling his dad he’s hungry would also involve admitting why he didn’t eat lunch and wasted his sandwich. Considering his options, he was about to own up to it when a colourful sign held down with weights on the sidewalk caught his eye.

‘The Blue Umbrella’ was written in a stylish font with a little 2D azure blue umbrella underneath ‘The Blue’ and on top of ‘Umbrella’. Presumably the logo of whatever was being advertised. Speed reading the sign as they drove by, Angus managed to catch what he was looking for.

“A new restaurant!” Angus yelped excitedly “’The Blue Umbrella’! it sounds fancy!” 

Kravitz nodded knowingly “I heard about that on the local news this morning. Sounds like it’s going to be quite the tourist trap. Apparently, the guy who owns it is some kind of celebrity chef.” As he braked at the corner where they would turn onto their street, Angus pointed the opposite way.

“Can we go?” Angus couldn’t keep still on his chair. When you leave the suburbs and travel into the town centre, it starts to get all up-market and stylish. It makes sense that it’s the perfect place for a brand-new restaurant owned by a famous person. Thankfully it was a quiet street so they weren’t holding anyone up by pausing at this corner.

Kravitz sighed, bringing a hand up behind his ear and scratching decisively. “It’s not really the sort of place we can just walk into sweetheart. It’s probably going to be booked up for a few weeks at least until the buzz dies down.” His voice dropping to a whisper as he mentions of the price a place like that would be asking for. 

Angus didn’t try to hide his disappointment “Can we just go look? Maybe we’ll see the famous guy!” he gazed wide-eyed at his father, hoping to gain some puppy-eye points.

Kravitz didn’t spend as long considering it as Angus thought he would, because it wasn’t a few seconds later when he flipped the indicator and turned towards town. “Alright, alright. We can get something to eat while we’re out anyway.”

\--

Kravitz wasn’t going to turn down an opportunity to _not_ cook. He wasn’t terrible. He could make things that were edible but he also never really learned how to do it properly and never had enough free time to practise. He hummed, tapping his hands on the wheel. Grinning to himself, he handed his phone to Angus. “Could you find out where it is for me?” Angus took it wordlessly and competently looked up the directions, placing his phone in the holder on the dash board for Kravitz to glance at. 

“Thank you darling.” He was actually kind of excited about this little spontaneous outing. He and Angus hadn’t done anything fun together ever since the move so this will be nice. They can explore the expensive part of town, get something for dinner, buy some ice cream and take a walk through the park… And hey, If this restaurant piques his interest, maybe Kravitz will check out the owners cooking show and learn some tricks. He’s pretty sure it’s called “Sizzle up” or something. All he knows is that it’s on in the morning after the news.

It’s not too long of a drive, but considerably longer with the traffic on the main road. Eventually they find a place to park, put some coins in the meter and walk into the bustling town. Doing a bit of window shopping on the way they soon made it into the food court area of this stunning outdoor mall. Angus spent a bit of time staring in awe at the big regal fountain with three stone, robed figures standing back to back at the top. 

While Angus excitedly roamed close by, Kravitz scoped out some options for dinner. Several little cafes, kebab and burger places called out with their enticing smells hovering out front and without even realizing it, they pretty much traversed the whole food section of the shopping strip. Despite it being close to dinner time, the crowd around them only started to get thicker as they left the area with all the food stalls and take away restaurants.

Kravitz reached a hand out for Angus to take and he did, keeping him close to avoid getting separated in the crowd that now seemed to be congregating around something. Kravitz is a pretty tall man, plus his boots had a heel, so he could peer over the heads of most of the surrounding townspeople. Visible across the road on the street corner, was the most extravagant looking building he had ever seen. The whole thing was so big it had its own block. The walls were bright colours with two massive pillars outside the main entrance and what seemed to be a blue marble umbrella above it. It looked like it was a double story with an upstairs balcony/seating area, as well as an expanse of outdoor seating on the ground floor too. Out by the roadside there was a large sign with ‘The Blue Umbrella’ logo on top in bright neon lights. Kravitz was surprised he wasn’t able to see it driving in it was so tall.

A crowd of people gathered outside the restaurant block itself. No doubt fans of the owner. There also seemed to be a news team filming and some sort of temporary stage with a microphone behind a pedestal on top of it. Kravitz made a route through to the side of the road so Angus could see the view too. There was someone up on the stage behind the microphone speaking to the crowd but judging by the crowds chattering, the person on the stage was not the one they were waiting for. 

Angus was gawking at the massive building. Kravitz had to agree with the reaction. It is an insanely impressive building. If not for all those tables out front, it wouldn’t look like a restaurant at all. More like some sort of gaudy art museum. 

They stood there for a few minutes but it didn’t seem like anything interesting was happening. They likely missed the entrance of whatever combination of celebrities were currently inside the restaurant. Kravitz’ eyes were drawn to some eager fans scattered among the crowd holding large cardboard signs with the names of various celebrities painted on them in big block letters. The person on stage seemed more like they were stalling than entertaining. And they were most definitely running out of things to say.  
Still. it was nice to see the building all lit up on its opening night, and Angus seemed happy. Placing a hand on top of his head to get his attention away from the giant restaurant, Kravitz pointed his thumb over his shoulder. “Curiosity sated? Wanna go pick something for dinner now?”

Angus nodded and ducked back into the crowd the way they came, Kravitz following in suit, excusing himself as he slipped passed various curious shoppers moving with the rest of the crowd. 

Angus eventually decided on a place where he could get what appeared to be giant gourmet chicken nuggets. There was a bit of a line but Kravitz figured Angus could hold a table for them while he orders. In the distance, Kravitz could still hear the poor person at the microphone rambling away, trying to bide time and keep the crowd entertained. 

Guess the _star_ is running late.

\--  
Angus tapped on his legs, observing families and individuals as they walked by, listening into the amplified voice that could still be heard down the street. He brought a hand to his chin, wondering why this famous chef was yet to arrive. Angus would want to be as punctual as possible if there was a whole event for something he created. 

A few minutes passed and Angus was sitting back in his chair, kicking his legs. He was more patient than most children but he still had his limits. He let his head fall to the side, not expecting to see anything interesting, but instead being met with something… or more so, someone, intriguing.

A tall, slender figure in a long flowing coat, heeled boots and a wide brimmed hat was hissing into their phone. The figure raised their voice slightly and promptly flinched, peering around at their surroundings, as though they were suddenly aware their conversation wasn’t very private. The figure ducked into a nearby side street, no doubt to avoid bringing further attention to themselves. Scanning the area quickly, it looked like Angus was the only one watching them, everyone else was minding their business. Or at least they were excellent at pretending to mind their own business.

Eyes pinned to the street the figure disappeared down, Angus couldn’t pry his eyes away. There was something suspicious about that person, although what that something was, he wasn’t sure. They stood out naturally, clearly without meaning to in this moment. Long, platinum blonde hair was visible running down out their back from underneath the large hat. That, plus the long coat really accentuated just how tall this person is. Hard to blend in with so many bold attributes.

If it were a regular looking person yelling into their phone, Angus wouldn’t have thought twice about ignoring it. But when the personified vision of an important NPC from a video game walks right by you. How can one resist? 

He hopped down from his chair, making his way into the side street. Keeping his back to the wall and staying low, Angus listened closely, really wishing he had his voice recorder on him right now.

The person, a man on closer inspection, was pacing in this relatively empty space, there were a few people down the other end, sitting and smoking but they didn’t seem concerned about the elegantly dressed man in distress.

“Ren, they didn’t grow legs and walk away! How could they all be gone?” The man’s hushed voice did little to conceal his irritated tone. Angus’ ears perked up at the sentence, ducking forward to hide behind a nearby fold up blackboard advertising for ‘Nino’s Pizzeria’. Despite the volume on the man’s phone being rather high, it was impossible to hear what the person on the other end was saying unless he got closer. But just from that one statement, Angus knew just about all he needed to…

Something’s gone missing. Or perhaps it was stolen…

-

_As the sun checked out for the night, and the moonlight lady was getting prepped to start her shift, the air in this bustling part of town was cool and crisp. The tempting aroma blowing in from every angle might have been a distraction to an untrained individual, but not me._

_Something’s gone down, something sly. And I’ve got the victim right here in front of me. Tall, well-groomed. Looks like he stepped right off the silver screen. Seems harmless… but who knows what he’s got hiding under that coat. Can’t trust no one, not even the victims, not till you’re holding all the cards._

_This clyde’s gotta be important. A poor man doesn’t dress like that. I see a man covered in brand name cloth from his head to his suede boots. The bling on his fingers would catch the eye of admirers and scum alike._

_Pacing like an anxious father-to-be in the waiting room. Clearly, he wasn’t hearing what he wanted to hear from the other end of the line. Looked like he was running out of time to solve his problems. Someone might have to step in._

-

Half sighing half groaning, the man brought a lean hand to his face, long fingers stretching over to grip his temples in frustration. “You pop out to grab a snack for _ten minutes_ and everything goes to shit.” Muttering to himself more likely than this ‘Ren’ on the phone. He glared up at the sky, like he was talking to an unseen entity. “Couldn’t let me catch one break huh?” 

The man was silent for a few moments, seemingly waiting for his helper on the phone to return. Angus ducked his head down and leaned in further, pressing his hands against the board, trying to get his ear as close as he could and isolate the man’s voice over the ambiance around him. 

“It’s ok, it’s ok babe it wasn’t your fault. I can run home and grab the original for the demonstration…” his voice softened and his pacing slowed to a halt, glancing around, presumably for a street name to pin point his location. 

“There’s gonna be some disappointed V.I.P’s going home without their free copies but not much we can do about that unless a knight in shining armor falls into my lap.” 

_-CLACK!-_

The fold up board Angus was using for stability, slid and well… folded. The wood making a loud noise as it snapped closed, with Angus fumbling over the top of it. Quickly fixing his glasses and looking up, he finally had a clear view of the man’s face. Since he was looking right at him with one eyebrow raised. Despite the irritated expression, he looks pretty! Really is like a movie star.

Eyes locked on Angus, he spoke into his phone “Yeah ok doll, call me if you’ve got an update. I’ll be twenty minutes tops.” With that he pressed his thumb to the screen, hanging up, putting a hand on his hip. 

“…Hear anything interesting kiddo?” His honeyed tone not masking the annoyance still visible on his face. Did he already know Angus was there?

Angus scrambled to his feet, brushing his hands off on the front of his pants. “I-I’m sorry sir! I didn’t mean to pry…” He lied. The man narrowed his eyes. Not in a suspicious way but more like he was already done with the conversation. 

“Don’t get many kids watching my show…” He said somewhat curiously, tapping a long, manicured finger to his cheek “…My demographic is more ladies over fifty, and horny single parents. Although! I do get the occasional curious twenty-something year old who only just realized cooking is an important life skill...”

Angus furrowed his brow for a moment before it clicked. “Oh! You’re that chef guy! The one who owns the fancy restaurant!” Angus, clapped his hands together with excitement in his voice. The man rolled his eyes. “Mhmm, yeah ok kid. Your mom hiding around the corner? Sorry to break it to ya’ but you’re not the first kid who’s been sent to ‘accidentally run into me’.” He raised his hands to make quotes with his fingers. Angus shook his head. 

“Oh! No, sir. I’m not here for anything like that. I couldn’t help but notice you were having a problem! I’d like to help! I’m Angus Mcdonald. The worl-” 

Before he could finish his introduction, the man cut him off “I don’t need a boy scout. Now shoo.” He waved a hand dismissively “I’ve got things to do and not a lot of time to do it.” And without another word, he turned and began walking away. More like striding in his case. 

Angus wasn’t going to give up that easily. This was his chance to solve a _real_ case. There’s no way he intends on letting it slip away. 

Running a little to catch up, he managed to get close enough to hear the next part of the chefs muttering. 

“Of course this happens before the security cameras get installed. Maybe I can convince _Kitten_ and a few of his buff friends to be bouncers for a little while…”

No cameras? That seems strange…

Wait.

“Sir! Wait up! I can help!” Angus had to jog a little to keep up with the mans’ busy walking speed. The chef groaned loudly, his coat flowing out behind him as he walked briskly to the edge of the street. “Kid. Unless you have a portable printing press at your disposal, I could care less about anything you have to say right now.” He said matter-of-factly, ignoring the people who clearly recognized him as he strode passed. “I have an opening night to save and I can’t afford to waste any more time than I already have-“

“You said there were no cameras installed!” Angus cut him off, his voice slightly breathy due to the effort it was taking to keep pace. 

“Do you eavesdrop on everyone or just people who are already pissed off?” Voice detached and cynical, not even bothering to look down at Angus as he spoke. This conversation wasn’t going anywhere fast. 

The chef crossed the road without bothering to look or slow down, causing Angus to lose some ground. Angus quickly glanced to the left and right, toes cresting over the edge of the sidewalk and quickly sped across the road despite the green walking man not lighting up, whispering apologies to his grandma under his breath as he did.

The chef confidently raised a hand and a nearby taxi quickly swerved in closer to the sidewalk for him. He got into the back and Angus picked up speed. 

As the taxi had no choice but to wait for cars to pass before pulling out, Angus opened the other side of the back door and jumped in. Alarming the taxi driver but being met face-to-face with the chefs mildly unimpressed expression, leaning partly against the door with an elbow up on the window sill, his long legs stretching over to Angus’ side of the taxi. 

Before Angus could say anything, the chef spoke up first, waving off the taxi driver, wordlessly telling him to drive. “Y’know what? I wasn’t super in the mood to kidnap a child today but hey, we don’t always wake up knowing what’s gonna happen.” The mans silvery voice had a tone that could freeze water. “Shoot.”

Angus quickly buckled himself in as the taxi pulled off “S-…Sorry sir?” hands clasped around his school tie, forgetting to blink.

The chef let his head lull to the side onto his closed fist, suddenly looking unbothered. “You said you could help me. So help. We’re stuck in here for ten minutes now unless you plan on tucking and rolling.” He added casually as if it was actually a viable option for him. 

Angus knew he was only humouring him for the taxi ride. But regardless of why he was getting a chance, it was still a chance. With a sudden burst of confidence, eyes sparkling, Angus shuffled over on his seat to face him. 

“You won’t regret this sir!” Cheerfully fidgeting in his seat briefly, despite being met with an unconvinced stare. He took a moment to get his thoughts in order.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what went missing?” He figured he may as well take the chance to get a few more facts. 

“My new cookbook. A few hundred copies of it.” A dull, rhythmic ‘ _click_ came from his hand as he tapped his nails together. “They were supposed to go to the special guests I invited and the rest were gonna go on sale at the front desk. They were an ‘early special edition issue’ thing Ren came up with for before they hit stores. But at some point today, every single box was taken.” This dry tone seemed to be his natural one. Somehow with a permanent lilt of humor woven into it. 

Angus was just glad he was being cooperative, even if he kind of gave him not other choice. He nodded thoughtfully, hand on his chin. “No doubt to be sold illegally.” 

The chefs grin was blatantly sarcastic now. “Oh? you don’t say?”

Brushing it off, Angus went on. “It is a little odd. Out of all the things to get stolen, a bunch of cookbooks isn’t what I’d expect.”

The chef seemed to agree, sighing expressively “Usually I’d think that but…uh...lets say my fanbase is…. Excitable?”

When Angus didn’t speak, the chef took it upon himself to elaborate.

“Crazy. I’ve got some crazys.” He started “You name it, they’ve done it. Snuck into the hotels I’m staying at, show up at my house, try to gift me their hair, try to take some of _my_ hair… I could go on but I won’t.” 

Angus furrowed his brow in concern but the chef didn’t look entirely bothered. Or maybe he was just so used to it he was numb to it. Either way, Angus couldn’t imagine living like that, but it does bring some alternate theories to mind. Getting back on topic, Angus sat up straighter.

“That’s a lot of boxes to go missing. When did you discover they were gone?”

The chef threw an arm lazily over the back of the chairs. “ _I_ didn’t. I told Ren to crack open one of the boxes and pull out a copy to send to her Mama, but when she opened them, they were filled with old magazines covered in packing peanuts.”

Angus really wished he had his voice recorder. This was _a lot_ of information to keep track of…

Not that he doesn’t think he can. It would just be easier.

“The real boxes must have been swapped out! That would explain why nobody noticed until today when someone had a reason to open them! But it would have taken a while… Not only that, I doubt anyone would miss a fan wandering in and doing it.”

Angus smiled to himself. Determined eyes meeting the ones that were rapidly losing interest.

“Sir? Who knew there were no security cameras?”

He caught him off guard with that one. The chef blinked slowly as he took a moment to find his response. “Uh... me and a few others?” His face switched from confusion to intrigue. Sitting up and crossing one leg over the other. “…Why?” 

Angus swore he could _feel_ the glint in his eye. “You said earlier ‘ _before the cameras were installed_ ’. That implied you have them scheduled to go in, but not yet of course. Right?” The chef nodded once in confirmation. 

“They were supposed to go in a few days ago but it got delayed till next week. Something about the programming being faulty.”

Angus nodded in return. Just as he suspected. “Your restaurant is enormous, but not only that. It’s brand new. No random thief off the streets or even someone working for an illegal market dealer, would risk trying to pull this off. Especially on the opening night. Not unless they _knew_ for sure, that no one and _nothing_ would catch them in the act. Which means!-”

“It had to be someone who knew the installation got delayed.” The chef interrupted and snapped his fingers at the driver. “Yo, turn this tin-can around. Back to that beautiful new restaurant, you know the one.”

The chef looked back to Angus, this time with a sort of curiosity. “Okay little dude, you genuinely have my attention. What else ya’ got?” 

The taxi found a place to turn around and Angus held onto his seatbelt. “Who knew about the cameras besides from you?”

“My sous chef Sazed and the restaurant manager Ren. That’s it besides from the guy working for the security place.” The chef seemed to be cooperating whole-heartedly now. 

Angus’ heart was thumping in anticipation for his next clue. “Can you think of any reason either of them might have a motive to mess with you?” 

The chef instantly shook his head “Nah Ren’s an angel. I wouldn’t be able to run that place without her.” 

“What about your sous chef?” 

He paused at the question, looking off to the side, face falling into an unreadable expression. “There’s no way. I mean we don’t always agree but we’ve worked together for years! This night’s as big a deal to him as it is for me. He’s been there all day setting up. Hell, he’s been there all week. Didn’t even tell him to.” 

Angus sat back, eyebrows furrows once more, weighing the possibilities running through his head. The chef looked on impatiently. “C’mon kid spit it out. What’s on your mind? I clearly need to see this from a different perspective.” 

Angus took a few more moments before he spoke. “You said you’ve worked together for years, right? And yet, this is your night, your restaurant, _your_ cookbook…”  
The chef seemed to catch on to what Angus was implying, but he continued anyway. “I don’t want to point fingers yet sir, but jealousy is a powerful emotion.” 

His words put a chill in the air. Angus could see clear as day that even the implication was enough for the chef to connect the dots. He couldn’t imagine what he was feeling, loss? Betrayal? You hate to see it but that’s what happens in this line of work. You have to get used to breaking hearts. Angus knew he had to be the one who told the bad news and broke the hard truths, otherwise they’d never be heard.

After a moment that seemed to stretch for miles, the chef opened his mouth.

**“How fucking old are you?”**

\--

Thanking the worker for his order, Kravitz smiled to himself as he made his way back to their table. This day hadn’t started off great but it had turned out to be really pleasant. He was already planning another trip out tomorrow to surprise Angus with. It’s just so nice getting to spend time with- Oh god he’s not there, where did he go?

Kravitz froze in place, looking at the table he’s certain is the one he left Angus at. The people sitting on adjacent tables were mostly the same ones from before so that answers that question.

The next question would be where in the flying fuck is Angus?

Darting over to the neighbouring table, the couple seated at it claim they saw Angus run off behind them but apologised for not watching where he went from then on. He thanked them regardless and walked out beyond the seating area. A flow of people walking, a couple of side streets and some closed shops. But no Angus.

Kravtiz brought a palm to his forehead, mentally adding this to the list of ‘pros’ in getting Angus a phone. 

_It’s okay, it’s okay. He’s a smart boy, he wouldn’t go off with a stranger. He’s good with directions, he knows that if he feels like he’s in trouble, he should walk into a shop or find a person with kids to stand with…_

Repeating the same comforting statements in his head, he did his best to stay calm and looked for anyone else who may have seen him.

\--

_This is it, the final stretch. We have our man and now we’re en route to nab the sorry sucker._

They pulled up at the back of the restaurant where a nervous dark-skinned woman was waiting for them. She was wearing a chic uniform with a simple black apron around her waist. Her anxiousness switched to confusion jarringly quickly when she saw her boss followed out of a taxi by small boy.

_The dame looked scared. Or maybe she’s guilty. She clearly wasn’t expecting me. But if she’s planning a second act to this little scheme, god knows I’m gonna catch her in the act. The fat lady has sung and she’s preparing for her encore-_

-

The woman raised a finger along with one eyebrow, glancing at Angus before giving the chef a perplexed look. The chef just raised a dismissive hand as he strode passed her towards his restaurant “Don’t ask. Ren, could you be a doll and take the kid home? Or call his parents? Or… a sitter? Or whatever you do with a small, over- eager child who insistently keeps getting up in your business.”

Angus, hearing this, knocked himself out of his monologue and darted over to the chefs side. “What?! No! I need to be here!” The chef halted and turned towards Angus.  
“Kid, you’re not gonna get your ‘parlour scene’ here. All this is gonna be is one angry adult, yelling at another expectedly, very angry adult.” 

“That’s basically what a parlour scene is!” Angus whined, feeling Ren walking up beside him. “You still don’t know where Sazed has hidden the books! He can’t have taken them off the property if he was here all day, so he must have stashed the boxes somewhere!...”

“Wait **what!?** ” Ren’s eyes were pinned to the chef, who groaned, dramatically throwing his head back. “Kid I **swear to god**.” 

“… _Unless!_ That’s what he’s been doing all week! Gradually swapping out the boxes and taking the real ones somewhere!”

The chef inhaled deeply and relaxed his shoulders before attempting to address the literal child again. “Look. I admit. I wasn’t trying to figure this out. I was fully prepared to just cut my losses and salvage this as best as I could. But then? You popped up and did all the work! And I _LOVE_ that for _me_. But now…”

The chef rotated his wrists with dramatic flourish, pointing to himself with both hands. “Ja’ boi has got this handled.”

Flicking his coat and turning on his heel, he exited the conversation and made it a fair distance across the staff carpark/delivery bay before Ren caught up to him, speaking in a hushed tone. Angus kept pace with her to ensure he didn’t miss any important dialogue.

“Wait, wait. How do you know it was him?” Ren’s voice seemed surprisingly calm, more so bemused with the sudden tidal wave of information she just received.

“He’s the only one who knew about the delay in the security installation. Y’know, besides from you.” His response was nonchalant and Ren looked on with a sympathetic, somewhat saddened expression.

“Boss, you know I would never-“ 

“Oh I _know_.” The chef cut in, waving another hand flippantly. “If you were plotting against me, the deed to the restaurant would already be in your name by now.”

Ren scoffed “Damn right.”

“Certainly wouldn’t have been caught out by an eight year old.” The chef cocked his head back to where he knew Angus still was. 

“I’m ten.”

“Wait, _Taako._ ” The manager hissed, grabbing his arm and urging him to a stop once more, right beside what looked like a delivery van parked by the door. “What is your plan exactly? You’re seriously just gonna strut in there and accuse him of stealing thousands of dollars’ worth of merchandise in front of all your guests?”

The chef known as ‘Taako’ gently released his arm from her grasp. “No, I’m going to take him into the sound proof kitchen _and then_ accuse him of stealing thousands of dollars’ worth of merchandise.” As soon as he moved to walk off again, she put a firm hand on his shoulder, moving to stand in front of him, making deadly serious eye contact.

“If Sazed really is the one behind this, it’s not something he half-assed. He’s been preparing for this. He will have a plan for if something goes wrong.” Ren spoke with urgency, begging her no doubt rather stubborn boss to consider another option. Angus chose this moment to pipe up, arms behind his back, innocently twisting the toe of his shoe against the ground.

“If only you had someone unassuming and non-threatening to talk to him to get the proof you need…”

Taako’s head swivelled around, eyes narrowed, lips pressed together tightly. “…Kid…”

“Sir please! People show their true colours when they’re angry! or even just frustrated! If you go in there and irritate him, and then leave him with me, I can get him to slip up and tell the truth!” Desperate for a chance, he went on, his every word under the scrutiny of the two adults in front of him. “Besides, with what you told me about your fans I bet you’ve had _loads_ of crazy news stories. Wouldn’t it be nice to get this one sorted out quietly?” Eyes wide, staring up with unwavering confidence, Taako shook his head, exhaustion creeping up on him steadily. 

“Ren can you back me up here?” shoulders slumped, passing off his struggles onto the woman who is no doubt used to it.

Ren slowly turned her head to her boss, eyebrows raised cautiously, slowly shrugging “I meeaaan.” 

Taako’s eyes locked onto her. “Seriously!?”

Ren swiftly finished her shrug, gesturing to Angus “He makes some good points! If this is how you wanna go about this, you can’t just do it on your own. Sazed wouldn’t let his guard down around me either…. But the kid…?”

Taako crossed his arms, glaring over towards his restaurant, tapping his foot. Ren smiled in a vague attempt at encouragement.

“It’s worth a shot?”

When Taako looked back to meet eyes with Angus’. Ever growing with determination. He sighed.

“There’s gotta be some kind of moral implications for using a kid to catch a backstabbing sous chef but what the hell.”

Angus bounced excitedly before composing himself under Taako’s glare. “Thank you, sir!”

The chef muttered something unintelligible in response and began a far more relaxed stroll to the restaurants back entrance. Ren looked back and shrugged again with a grin directed at Angus and waved for him to stick close to her as they entered…

_the scene of the crime._

-

Even the temporary storage section right inside from the delivery bay was neat and fancy. Angus quickly looked over some of the boxes. Angus furrowed his brow. Whatever was in them was heavy but the top was covered in packing peanuts. Are these the fakes?

“Kid what are you doing? Can you stay with your assigned temporary guardians for _approximately_ fifteen seconds?” a hand grabbed his shoulder and firmly pulled him back. Angus went without a fuss, making a mental note of the boxes. 

“Hiding in plain sight sir!” 

“ _What?_ ”

“It’s a common move made by the baddies in detective stories! They hide stolen goods, the murder weapon or even a body right where no one would think to look! Me and my dad watched this one movie where the-“

Taako hushed him as they entered into an area where staff members were buzzing around, all focused professionally on their respective tasks. 

Obeying the hush and lowering his voice to a whisper, Angus continued “The boxes have got to still be on the property to keep his alibi intact. But they might leave us a clue to where the real ones are.”

“Alright settle down _boy detective..._ ” Taako brought his attention to a man, younger than Taako -possibly closer to Ren’s age- standing in the centre of the working traffic, writing on some kind of touch pad with a pen, looking perfectly professional, albeit a little stressed out. “ _…Target spotted._ ”

Angus zeroed in on the suspect, nodding to Taako. 

“Hold up a second” Ren whispered, pulling out her phone. “Taako hand me your phone.” 

Taako pouted “But my tunes.”

“ _Taako._ ”

“I’m kidding! Here.” Taako handed over his phone and Ren scrolled through her own contacts and clicked the contact labelled ‘THE Taako (from TV)’. Seemed sarcastic. Taako sniggered at it regardless. 

Taako’s phone started to buzz in her hand and she tapped the answer button, and turned the call volume right down, handing it to Angus. “Just keep that in your pocket and I can hear what y’all are saying okay kiddo?” Ren smiled and Angus beamed up at her. A worthy sleuthing companion. He did as she said and slid the phone into his pocket. It was a large phone and he had shallow pockets but there was nothing that suspicious about a ten-year-old with a phone.

With as much prepared as possible. They began their approach.

“Remember sir, make him mad.” Angus whispered to the chef.

“That won’t be hard…” Ren mused.

Taako walked forward a foot or two, taking the lead approaching Sazed. “My man! Got a question for you-“

“Taako!? Where have you been? You were supposed to be out front fifteen minutes ago!” Sazed’s stress was radiating off of him as he tapped furiously on his tablet. Taako raised his hands, relaxation emanating from him, clearly much to Sazed’s annoyance. 

“I was _just_ about to scooty my booty right out there, don’t you worry bubbeleh. But I do have a favour to ask of you.” He put his hands together and glanced to the side, after Sazed’s eyes had already found him.

“Who’s the kid?” Sazed furrowed his eyebrows, not actually acknowledging him directly.

Taako smiled and put a hand on Angus’ shoulder. “That’s my favor actually. This is Angus, he’s the kid of a guy I’m seeing.” Angus kept a smile on his face during the introduction despite the fact that he had just been reminded, to his horror, that his dad was still back in the food court and Angus left with a stranger in a taxi. _Oh no he’s probably so worried! why did I just run away like that?_

Sazed raised an eyebrow, a slight smirk present on his lips “Just didn’t expect to see you with a kid you weren’t being paid to take photos with.” 

Snapping himself out of his inner turmoil, Angus suspected Sazed was refraining himself from being more insulting in front of him. Even though he did, the energy buzzing between the two chefs was unmistakably hostile in this moment. _Or maybe it’s always like this?_

A single glance up at Taako confirmed he was also restraining himself from a nasty retort.

“Problem is amigo, since our date went a little longer than it was supposed to and I promised this lil’ guy I’d show him around. I need someone else to do it.” 

Sazeds face lost all sense of humor. Like the electronics running his brain had suddenly short circuited.

“…Me?”

Taako’s taunting smile was doing just what it was supposed to. “No, your twin. I just assumed everyone has one.” 

Sazed stifled what must have been a laugh of disbelief. “You… _cannot_ be serious. We need to get the show on the road and I need to go talk to the guests. You know? Introduce your book while you’re out front with the reporters?”

Taako inhaled through his teeth, standing behind Angus, gently tapping his shoulders. “ _Ah,_ right, I forgot to tell you. Ren’s doing that now. She’s prettier than you, don’t take it personally. Or do. Live your truth baby.” 

Taako crouched down to Angus’ eye level and tapped his nose with a single finger. “Have fun with Sazed sweetie, I’ll send Ren to come get you later.” 

And without another word to Sazed, Taako strode off, Ren following behind.

Angus studied the suspects face carefully as the other watched Taako’s exit. This is definitely a man with hidden anger. If Angus plays his cards right, he’ll get a clue or maybe even a confession in no time. 

“… _For fucks sake_ ” the sous chef hissed, staring daggers at the back of Taako’s head until he was out of sight. He double-taked at Angus, not bothering to pretend he isn’t irritated. Angus smiled and waved.

“Mr Taako said I could see where you make the icecream!” Angus chirped, rocking on his feet. Sazed groaned, putting on a thin smile. “Yeah sure, this way.” Lazily waving a hand at him, Angus followed along.

-

Angus did his best to ask every inane question he could think of on their tour. ‘How do you make pudding?’, ‘Why isn’t anyone wearing those big funny hats?’ and so on.  
His tour guide was wandering around trying not to look anxious. Barely twenty minutes had passed but whenever they weren’t around another staff member, he would check the time on his watch, then he would check it again on his tablet, and then again on any of the clocks inside the restaurant, like his anxiety was telling him to make sure all the clocks said the same time just in case. 

_But why, oh why are you so anxious Sazed?_

A perceptive eye watched the sous chefs every move, but he wasn’t getting anywhere just playing the starry-eyed annoying kid. He needed to press him without being too obvious. Walking through a far more casual-looking bar area, that was closed for the opening night, Angus hopped up onto a chair and spun around on it. The brand new bar stool spinning without resistance or even a dull squeak. 

“What’s your job?” Angus asked plainly

“I’m the sous chef.” He really didn’t seem interested in talking to him. Angus pressed on.

“What’s a sous chef?” He swung his legs giving Sazed an uninterrupted string of eye contact.

Sazed was making himself a drink. To Angus it just looked like he was taking random bottles and mixing them together but then again alcohol is one of the few things Angus knows very little about. The man huffed once out his nose with a bitter smile. “Apparently it means I’m second in command behind Taako, and yet here I am with his boyfriends kid, while his favorite fangirl does my job.” 

_There he goes._

Angus innocently tilted his head, sitting still for a moment. “Are you unhappy sir?”

Throwing his head back and finishing the drink in a few gulps, Sazed put the glass back on the counter. “I dunno kid, how would you feel if your entire career existed in the shadow of someone elses?” 

Angus pressed on “Do you not like working for Mr Taako?”

The sous chef twisted his lips “That’s just it **kid.** I don’t work _for_ him, I work WITH him. And _YET._ ”

 _Why not quit then? If Mr Taako is the source of his issues then why doesn’t he take the credentials and go to a different restaurant? Problem solved._ Angus didn’t get it. Maybe he really didn’t understand ‘adult problems’ after all, like so many adults just love saying. 

“You should like your job.” Angus chirped “If it’s your livelihood especially, it should be something you enjoy.”

Sazed scoffed. “Right now my _livelihood_ is in the back of my van.” 

_Gotcha._

_Mr Taako said there were hundreds of copies. Assuming there are at least forty to fifty books per box that’s at least a dozen boxes, maybe more..._

“You wanna guess how much he gets paid compared to me? We work the same hours! And _I_ actually show up for all of mine!” He didn’t really want an answer, but then again it didn’t even seem like he was talking to Angus. More just ranting into the wind.

_Right! Mr Taako said he was here all week “setting up”. Setting up his HEIST more like it! A week is plenty of time to switch out a few boxes a day without anyone of importance noticing._

Angus took a moment to take his eyes off the man, still complaining. He can think better when he tunes him out.

_But where has he put them? Are they all in the van or does he have a place off the property to store them?_

The sous chef laughed to himself, sliding the glass across the bar counter, sending it flying into the sink and shattering. 

Angus flinched at the sound and Sazed muttered an ‘Ah, shit.’ And moved to start cleaning it up. Another bitter smile found its way to his lips. “You’re a pretty lucky kid. If things work out with _Mr Taako_ and your daddy, you’re set up for life.” His voice was seething with what was either sarcasm, just purely condescending or both. Angus kept his face vacant, simply tilting his head to the other side. Angus heard the dull ‘click’ of the call in his pocket ending. Hoping that was Ren hanging up and not him accidentally pocket-ending the call.

“Sir I need to use the bathroom.” Angus rocked on his seat for emphasis. He didn’t, but if Miss Ren was listening, she got the tip on his van and needed someone to buy her some time. Sazed just twisted his lips and wordlessly waved a hand, leaving the bar, turning a corner and pushing open the mens bathroom, holding the door open for him. Angus thanked him and walked in. By the time he decided on a stall, the door thunked closed behind him, leaving him alone.

Taking a seat on top of one of the sparkling new toilets, he pulled Taako’s phone out of his pocket and considered calling his dad. Angus wasn’t sure whether he would make it better or worse. On one hand, he’d stop worrying but on the other hand he’d come to get him _right away_ , as soon as Angus tells him where he is. 

He's just gonna have to wrap this case up quick.

Opening the phone, Angus tried not to pry as he opened the message bank to get to the text from Ren. Seeing about twelve or so unread messages from a series of people. All just first names and nicknames so he assumed they were friends and not work contacts. Ren’s message simply had two thumbs up, a van emoji and the grinning devil face. 

Angus was practically vibrating with excitement. But he couldn’t get distracted now. He quickly put in his dads number and typed up a message.

_‘Hey dad it’s me! I’m sorry about disappearing but I had to go back to the restaurant to follow a clue. I’ve got the perp right here and I’ll have this wrapped up in no time, don’t worry! See you later, Love from Angus.’_

It wasn’t even five seconds before the phone went off. What sounded like a theme song played as the phone vibrated in his hand.

Angus actually considered…. Not… picking up for a second but his good boy genes outweighed his detective ones.

“…Hi Da-“

“ _Angus!_ What are you doing!? You can’t just wander off in a town you don’t know. What were you thinking!? Whose phone are you using?” His fathers frantic voice was near drowned out by the ambience on his end. It was either very windy or he was running.

Angus frowned “I didn’t wander off! I told you I was following a clue! But I really need to go I just wanted to tell you-”

“ _Angus Mcdonald don’t you **dare** hang up._ I’m close by, I’ll be there soon, just go to the carpark and wait for me.” 

He didn’t sound angry… yet. But after what Angus was about to do that was likely going to change.

“I’ve already solved it I just need to see it through. Don’t worry Dad I’m a professional!”

A frantic response was cut off when Angus hit the little red button on screen. Of course, he tried to call back instantly but Angus simply put it in silent mode and left the stall. A message popped up on the screen, and it actually wasn’t from his dad, it was from Ren. 

_‘Where are you? I’ll come get you.’_

Angus typed back and left the bathroom. Sazed was leaning against the wall, smiling down at his phone. Angus narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

In the other room, Angus could hear Taako’s voice inside, talking to his guests, the audience sounding like they’re enjoying themselves despite the late start. Glancing to the side, Sazed slid his phone into his pocket and nodded towards the end of the hallway once he saw Angus had returned. “Alright I think I’ve entertained you for long enough. Gonna have to go join his majesty for the filming.” He started his walk down the hallway and Angus kept pace. 

When they got back to the busy section of the building, people moving in and out of the kitchen. The sound of pans and plates clanging growing nearer. “Wait here a minute.”

Sazed said as he ducked into the kitchen, looking over the progress the staff were making. As if on cue. Ren popped around the corner, looking somewhat annoyed. 

“When I got to the van there was some teenager shuffling things around in the back of it. Not just that but security wasn’t bothering him so Sazed must have cleared him with them.” Ren said in a hushed voice, looking around. “Where’s Sazed?” 

“In the kitchen.” Angus pointed towards the door the culprit entered. “Did you confront the accomplice? You didn’t do it without me did you?” Angus sounded more desperate than he intended. Ren shook her head. 

“The kid didn’t look any older than seventeen. He obviously has the keys, I didn’t wanna spook him and him make a run for it.” 

Angus brought a hand to his chin. She makes a good point. But still, they should try to keep him distracted for as long as possible. Ren was only silent for a few seconds before the muttering began. Hissing the words ‘favorite fangirl’ to herself with a scowl. 

“We should go back to the carpark, investigate the van and question Sazed’s accomplice!” Angus announced right as the door to the kitchen opened and a stunned, significantly paler Sazed stood, staring at Angus and then moving his stare to Ren with added anxiety.

“Uhh…-” Angus turned around to face the suspect. 

_This, was not the plan… But then again when does a plan ever go exactly the way you thought it would? Caleb Cleveland has had to get himself out of stickier situations than this…_

“…What…” Sazed began, looking dumbfounded.

“Give it up criminal! We’re onto you! ” Angus accused, outstretched arm and pointed his finger included.

“…the _fuck?_ ” Sazed concluded, furrowing his eyebrows at the ten year old.

Angus’ following accusations were halted by a hand on his shoulder. Ren patted gently in that silent ‘let the adults handle this’ way that Angus knew all too well.  
“Sazed what’s in the van.” She said deadpan. Crossing her arms, finger tapping against her bicep. Sazed raised an eyebrow, clearing his throat, clearly caught off guard by the spontaneous allegation. 

Slowly shrugging his shoulders, raising his hands to each side. “…What van?” 

Ren rolled her eyes. “Cut it out dude. I heard what you said. Who’s the kid?” Her eyes narrowing as she met the sous chefs convincingly innocent expression.

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about but you really shouldn’t be playing games with the kid on the job.” He nonchalantly waved a finger towards Angus and Ren took a deep breath. Either to regain her composure or to yell for longer. Angus wasn’t quite sure.

“Listen here you little-“

Was all Ren could say before distant sound of tires screeching to a halt nearby, broke through the ambience of their surroundings. Even Taako’s amplified voice ceased for the moment, a quiet _‘What the…?’_ being the last thing the microphone picked up. 

It sounded like it came from the carpark.

 _The accomplice! He’s making a break for it!_

Angus darted towards to source, Ren’s yelp of surprise drowned out by the heartbeat in the detectives ears. 

After an accidently expert slide around the corner on the tiled flooring that Angus will definitely be thinking about for weeks to come. Angus’ eyes laid on the van, the same van that was parked by the door when they arrived, close to the exit of the carpark. He was the first on the scene. _As it should be. This punk ain’t gonna get away with th-_

The drivers side door opened and a young man started speaking frantically, darting in front of the van where it looked like…someone was laying.

Angus’ sprint never stopped as he made his way to the van, the scene before him becoming clear. 

“…Dad?!”

Kravitz was laying on the pavement in front of the van, face twisted in a grimace, an arm folded delicately across his torso other hand still clinging a plastic bag filled with take-away. The teenager was half crouched beside him, a string of ‘ _oh god’s_ ’ and ‘ _I’m so sorry’s_ ’ pouring from his mouth. 

Kravitz let go of the bag and waved his hand. “It’s fine just please _god_ shut up.” His strained voice, paired with the shallow rise and fall of his chest made a pang of panic shoot right through Angus as he finally got close enough to go to his fathers side. “Dad!”

“Angus?-“ Kravitz jerked upright to the sound of his sons voice and his face contorted in pain, easing himself back down to lean on his elbow. Angus crouched next to him on the opposite side of the teenager who looked significantly more stressed now Angus was here. 

“Dad! You caught the accomplice!” 

“I..? … _What?_ ” Kravitz managed to groan out, raspy breath splitting his sentences. 

By this point, a small crowd was being diverted by security away from the scene while another security guard was heading towards the van while on the phone, presumably with an ambulance. Some intrigued viewers came from around the side of the restaurant, others from inside.

Angus pointed his finger at the teenager. “You! Why are you here?” if it were possible for the teenager to get paler, he did. 

“I- I-….” He stammered, glazed eyes pinned on Angus “I got paid to come here and drive the van away! The message just said the key would be behind the back tire!”  
“Who paid you?” Angus was now leaning over his father, staring daggers into the teenager, who looked on the verge of tears.

“Angus settle down, it was an accident. Also can you _please_ explain yourself?” Kravitz spoke in the gentlest tone he could, attempting to sit up again and failing, groaning in pain. Angus quickly sat back, eyes darting to his injured father, suddenly feeling guilty for getting carried away.

The security guard on the phone jogged over and gestured for the teenager to move aside, taking his place beside Kravitz. 

“Sir are you alright? Can you move?” The woman asked, going through the checklist told to her by the 911 operator on the other end of the line while the ambulance was on its way. Angus stood up, taking a few steps back, feeling as though he was in the way somehow and turned around to the sound of voices behind him fading. The crowd was being dispersed and the only ones allowed through the quickly formed wall of security was Taako, closely followed behind by Ren. 

\--

Taako felt a pit in his stomach as they approached the scene. Angus closed the gap when the two were close enough to see the expressions on their faces once they took in the scene for themselves. Taako slowed his pace completely “Son of a _bitch_.” He said, coming to a stop. One hand raising to his hip, the other gesturing wildly at the scene before him. “What the literal shit happened?” 

The kid’s lip was trembling. “It was my fault.” He confessed, hanging his head. “My dad was coming to get me because I ran away like the _terrible son I am!_ ”  
Taako’s eyes flicked to the side, eyebrows raising the tiniest bit.

“… _That’s_ **your** dad?”

The chef recoiled when Ren deftly elbowed her boss in the side. 

“Ow _fuck_ ok.” Taako held his side. Taking a moment to rub the no doubt bruised spot before turning his attention to the whimpering child. “It’s alright kid.” He said simply. “It doesn’t look like he’s bleeding out. I’m sure he’s not gonna die. Couldn’t have picked up enough speed to do any serious damage anyhow.” 

The chef winced away from another elbow aiming for the same spot, followed by a deadly glare from his restaurant manager. “ _OK!_ ok, Jesus.”

Taako took a step forward and crouched down in front of Angus, whose head was still hanging in shame. His movements were hesitant and awkward as he reached out and patting his shoulder in a non-committal fashion. “…There, there…”

From behind him, Ren put her face in her hand. Only removing it when the ambulance pulled up beside the other van. 

Angus whipped his head around to see two paramedics get out of the flashing van and go to Kravitz’s side. Taako sighed, developing more confidence in his comforting. Gently tapping the boy under his chin with the side of his finger, he made his third attempt. “Hey, chin up pumpkin.” He spoke gently, prompting the boy to face him again. “There’s no need for a face like that when you solved a mystery today.” 

Angus sniffled “…I did?”

“Hell yeah you did!” Taako’s brazen tone sparking a little light in Angus’ eyes. “You were right after all.” He finished confidently, even though he wasn’t entirely sure if that was true or not. Figured the kid didn’t need to know otherwise. 

A tiny smile found the corners of Angus’ lips as Kravitz was being put into the back of the van behind him. Taako stood and walked him over to the ambulance where one of the paramedics helped him into the passenger seat. Once he was buckled in Taako stepped up beside the door. “I’ll meet you there in a little while okay pumpkin? I’ve got some games on my phone you can play till I get there.”

Angus’ little eyes went wide for a second and his hands scrambled for the phone he had forgotten he still had. “A-are you sure?” his voice was still so... _sad_ and pathetic. Taako couldn’t help another exhausted sigh. “Yeah, yeah it’s cool. I’ll see you soon okay lil man?” 

Angus nodded and the paramedic closed the door, turning to Taako before heading around to the drivers side. “Sir, would you like to get in the back with your partner?”  
Taako shook his head, mouth already open in an ‘oh’.

“ _Oh,_ No, no… it’s fine I’ll drive my car around.” He said quickly, realizing he didn’t deny being the partner. The paramedic nodded and moved quickly to do his job. Taako let out a low groan, figuring it didn’t matter for the moment and checked ‘Worry about the kid’ off his mental to-do list. Moving onto the next item.  
Not too far away, the teenager was confessing to the security guard.

Turns out Sazed had hired a random teen off of craigslist to take a spare key to the delivery van, come by the restaurant at a designated time every day for the past five days, and drive to a designated place. A storage unit a few blocks away. It almost worked perfectly too. If a frantic father hadn’t been running towards the restaurant right as a nervous teenager was speeding away from it. 

Speaking of Sazed. 

_Where the **fuck** did he go?_

“Son of a bitch.” 

Taako quickly joined Ren who had just climbed into the back of the van, opening one of the two boxes in the back. She turned around, holding a copy of his book up in front of her. 

“Can I send this first liberated copy to my mama?” She grinned behind the hardcover copy and Taako chuckled shortly. “Sure, sure, want me to get the kid to sign it?” He was mostly kidding. Ren looked like she was considering it when her eyes widened to something over Taako’s shoulder. The chef turned on his heel to be met with a member of his security staff, slightly out of breath. 

“Sir, there was an…incident… Inside with your sous chef and one of your guests.” He said cautiously, reading his employers exhausted expression and treading lightly. Taako raised an eyebrow “Oh this’ll be good!” He was already walking back into his restaurant as he replied. A single police car pulling up behind them. Taako frowned a little. 

_What an opening night…_

He tipped his head towards the guard now walking in step with him. “Someone called the cops?” 

The security guard nodded demurely. “That was…probably from the…altercation between your sous chef and the guest.

Hmm… ‘Incident’, ‘altercation’, ‘ _guest._ ’ This is all starting to add up.

His suspicions were confirmed when he entered the dining area to see most of the celebrity guests still seated, not seeming overly fussed with whatever’s going on, and a group of familiar faces casually hovering around what looked like Sazed, unconscious on the floor. With none other than Magnus standing over him with a proud look on his face.

Taako sauntered up to his friends and shrugged, defeated. “Do I even need to ask?” he posed to the group. 

“Magnus saw him running so he tackled him to the ground like the overgrown puppy he is.” Lucretia spoke plainly, a corner of her lips just barely upturned. 

“He was _escaping!_ ” Magnus confirmed gallantly, hands balled up into fists on his hips.

“To be fair, he did look _very_ suspicious.” Davenport piped up. “All sweaty and everything.”

Taako snickered to himself “Oh if only LuLu could have been here. She’d be busting a gut right now. Dibs on telling her.”

“What the hell even happened.” Merle asked as he stood up from where he was, checking on Sazed. “I swear I blinked and I missed it.”

“Sure, you totally weren’t sleeping through Taako’s speech or anything.” Killian grinned at the old man while he argued his case and honestly? This series of interactions is exactly what Taako expected from his friends.

-  
And so, the events of the night continued. Dinner got served, and so did Sazed. He threw together an excuse for the nights interuptions. Bullshitting his way through it, charming the pants off the room. But regardless of everything. Taako couldn’t bring himself to press charges. The kid spilled the beans on where the rest of the boxes were and Sazed ended up being fined for ‘attempted/semi-successful robbery’. The real boxes were back in place and the night was overall, a success. Even though this was the point where Taako was supposed to feel relieved and accomplished. He just didn’t.

After a flashy goodbye to the majority of the guests and a more personal one to his friends. Eventually he was left with Ren, the two of them seated at a table sharing a dessert as the cleaners worked around them. 

Taako poked at the tart with his spoon “…Hey Ren?”

Ren finished her mouthful before responding. “Yeah boss?”

“…Was this my fault?”

Ren frowned, studying his uncharacteristically downtrodden face. “What do you mean?”

Taako sighed, slumping back, letting his spoon clang onto the plate. “I mean…with Sazed and all… _that_ business. He was always asking to make the show a duo thing and…I dunno…maybe if i-“

“Nope.” Run cut in and Taako furrowed his eyebrows.

“But-“

“Nope.” She cut in again, her face assuring and confident. “It’s not your fault he decided to leech off you and complain about not getting as much attention _instead_ of going out and making a name for himself.” Ren spoke firmly, a gentle hand reaching out to hold Taako’s. “Did you thoroughly piss him off? Yeah. Yeah you did. But he had dozens of opportunities to show some initiative and do his own thing but he was too scared. He wanted you to stand on a platform and tell the world about him so he didn’t have to face possible rejection, so that’s not on you.”

Taako looked down at the remains of the tart with a vacant expression. He patted his side to get his phone to check the time, when he remembered.

“Ah, right.” He patted his pockets again to confirm. “I gotta head to the hospital and get my phone back from the kid.”

Ren nodded, squeezing his hand once more before retracting her own. “Tell him his number one fan said hi.” 

Taako grinned mockingly “I thought you were my number one fan?” She never should have told him Sazed called her a fangirl. He’s never going to let that go. 

Ren pointed at him with her spoon. “You just wait till I eventually crack and destroy your business from the inside.” 

Taako grimaced “Ugh, don’t even joke about that. It’s scary when I think about you doing it.” Standing up and giving her a curt wave. “You good to lock up?” 

“Of course, Boss. Have a good night.”

-

By the time Takko left, it was nearing nine ‘o’ clock and _god_ was he tired. All he had left to do was to collect his phone, and make sure the kid and his dad were alright. Then he could sleep.

Out of everything. The thing that surprised him the most? That kid. 

He got everything right. Things he couldn’t have possibly known before they even got the proof. Did he just guess or did he actually deduce the shit out of it? Judging by the accuracy, the answer seemed clear.

His car was filled with the smell of the leftover meals from no-show guests he quickly gussied up and warmed through as an obligatory ‘thank you’ from a chef.

The hospital was a short enough drive and Taakos walk from his park to the hospital lobby carrying a set of meals gave him plenty of time to think about how domestic this was. 

He groaned at his inability to keep up his uncaring disposition with an admittedly charming kid and kept moving. 

Entering the lobby and walking up to reception, he smiled at the young lady behind the counter.

And suddenly realized he doesn’t know the dads name. 

_Son of a ….bitch_

_The kid said his last name didn’t he? Goddammit what was it…_

“Uh, visiting, thanks...” Taako answered promptly when asked.

_Fffucking…Ah._

“…Mcdonald?” Taako asked hopefully and the receptionist tapped on her keyboard. 

“Kravitz?” 

Taako took a stab in the dark.

“Sure. I-...mean, yeah. That’s him. Is his son still with him?” 

The receptionist smiled, “Oh yeah, sweet little thing.” She tapped on her keyboard a bit more.

“What’s your relationship with the patient?” she asked routinely and Taako mentally groaned.

He had the strangest, festering urge to send the food up to them and just…buy a new phone. Anything to avoid the situation he was about to put himself in.

But that’s not what he’s gonna do is it.

He recalled the paramedic from earlier and shrugged to himself. Figuring it’s the safest bet he’ll get to go to them.

Worth a shot.

“His partner. Neither of them have had dinner yet so…here I am.” His chuckle that followed was somehow right on the border of being charming and being awkward.

“I’m jealous, it smells amazing.” The lady tapped on her keyboard once more. “Good news, he’s not going to have to stay overnight. But the doctors would like to keep an eye on him for a few more hours.” Taako nodded through the run down and she handed him a bright orange ‘Visitor’ sticker. “He’s in room B-12.” 

Thanking her and moving on auto pilot to the stairs. Taako took the time to think about his life choices. 

\--

Slowly opening his eyes to a brightly lit, bland room he vaguely remembered from before he fell asleep, Kravitz reached up and slowly touched his bare, tender, deeply bruised chest. He managed to get out of that with a singular cracked rib and some deep muscle bruising on his chest and his hip, which was luckier than he’s used to being. He winced at the dull pain, mostly drowned out by the painkillers and turned his head to the side.

Angus was tapping on a phone. Kravitz usually gives him his phone to play on but it wasn’t his phone. It was bigger and had a colourful case on it with one of those little finger handles on the back. There was a plate of mostly un touched hospital food on the table beside him. The only thing gone was the fruit cup. Kravitz silently mourned the food that was abandoned in the carpark of that restaurant. 

“Food no good?” his voice was low and husky after just waking up, he cleared his throat as gently as he could without shaking his chest too much. Angus shot upright, putting the phone on the table and putting his hands together in his lap, eyes moving from his father to the plate.

“I’m not even sure what it’s supposed to be.” He stated quietly and Kravitz smiled, reaching out an arm to his sons face. Angus closed the gap and placed the hand on the side of his face, clearly pouting.

“…I’m sorry… again.”

Sighing and stroking his hand over the skin of his sons cheek, he decided to move the inevitable conversation to tomorrow. “You’re forgiven.” 

Angus went quiet again. Looking as though he wanted to say something but voting against it in his head. But Kravitz knew his son well enough and although he didn’t really want to encourage what he did today. He hated seeing him so down. Especially since this part wasn’t his fault.

“Did you end up solving the mystery?” Kravitz asked gently and Angus looked at him with big eyes. 

“You don’t have to do that. I know you’re mad.” Angus tightened his grip on his fathers hand. “But I really a sorry, and I promise I won’t run off again so you won’t end up getting hurt.”

Kravitz smiled at his boy, finding the button to slowly raise the bed so he could sit up and pulling his son in to sit beside him on the bed. “I’m not mad, and this-“ he said, pointing to his chest “..absolutely was not your fault. I was in such a hurry I didn’t even look to see if anything was coming out of the carpark.” He sighed to himself. He went thirty six years without even coming close to being hit by a car, and he gets barreled over by a teenager driving a van in a carpark. His mother’s going to be so unimpressed. “And that’s why we always listen to grandma.” 

Angus was still pouting but after a minute he raised his head a little to finally meet his dads eyes. 

“…I did solve the mystery.” His voice was barely louder than a whisper. Kravitz grinned and let his eyes wander to the table with the phone on it.

“Whose phone is that anyway?” 

Angus’ face suddenly lit up, smiling brightly.

“It’s Mr Taako’s! The TV chef. He said he was gonna come see us!”

Kravitz felt his face drop. Just what did he get up to?

Just then, there was a hesitant knock on the door. Angus excitedly bounded off the bed and ran to meet the visitor. As he stepped into the room and a _heavenly_ smell came with him.

Kravitz sat there, stunned. 

_That’s_ the chef?! For whatever reason, Kravitz had been picturing some portly bald man, or maybe a middle-aged man with prominent frown lines. Someone who matched the other chefs on gameshows. Not, _this._

His brain was wiped of anything but the vision in front of him. A _gorgeous_ face. Sharp, sculpted features looking like they belong on an elf from a fantasy movie rather than a human. Light green eyes and long hair that had been put into a messy braid that _still_ looked good. 

His clothes are so unique and extravagant, he could have told Kravitz he got them next year and he would have believed him.

Forcing himself to blink, Kravitz switched his gaze to his son, who had been happily chirping to Taako, asking him about ‘how the arrest went’ which made Kravitz very abruptly, less astonished and more curious to know what exactly this man got his son into. 

“He didn’t get arrested kiddo. I didn’t press charges.” Taako stated as he walked further into the room, meeting eyes with Kravitz and putting on a performative smile. As a tired thirty-something year old himself, it was easy enough for Kravitz to see the exhaustion behind his eyes. 

Angus was immediately back to pouting. Which was followed by Taako attempting to explain the situation further, while also filling Kravitz in on the evening. 

“…Oh and uh… nice to see you’re alright…” Taako offered his hand to shake and Kravitz accepted. His skin was smooth but his palm felt firm. Kravitz stopped himself from analysing him further and nodded. “Oh, thank you… I hope Angus wasn’t in the way at all?”

“No, he absolutely was in the way, but it was actually a good thing by the end.” Taako spoke flippantly, putting the food bag on the table and twisting his lips at the hospital food, shoving it over to the far edge of the table. “Anyway. I figured the lil guy hadn’t eaten and that probably meant you didn’t get a chance to either so here. Just some leftovers from the dinner tonight, no big deal.”

He proceeded to reveal two large containers from the bag, that absolutely looked like a big deal. Kravitz hurriedly spoke up “That’s awfully generous of you-“

Taako waved him off “S’ nothin’ seriously. Ya kid was a big help.” 

Now Kravitz was just more confused about what exactly went down. As if he read the fathers expression, Taako, cleaned off the hospital-food-spoiled cutlery with some napkins he brought with him and handed them over to the two of them, giving them a container each, letting them start eating before continuing. 

It was _phenomenal._ There were what looked like four different dishes neatly sectioned in the container but they tasted incredible all together as well. He almost missed what Taako was saying when he started talking.

“Yeah… so. I suppose this is the part where I tell you that your kid followed me into a taxi, and instead of telling him to get out, I just sorta, drove off with him in it.”

Kravitz stared deadpan for a moment. Then another moment after that, before stiffly turned his head to look at his son, to confirm that was what actually happened and Angus just nodded innocently. Kravitz turned his head back to face the chef, a headache building in his temples. Setting his cutlery down on the beds serving tray. 

“Why…would you do that?” he asked, exhausted.

Taako puffed out his cheeks and then puffed out the air as he considered his answer. “I like to call it dramatic flair?”

“Others might call it kidnapping.”

“ _Others_ **might** …”

Seeing Kravitz was clearly unimpressed with that answer, Taako tried again.

“Ok look, Taako’s owning this one. I done goofed. But in my defense, he was very persistent.”

This time when Kravtiz looked to his son, he was wearing a familiar guilty expression. Kravitz closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the pillow. The room was silent for a bit besides from the sound of Angus munching away and Taako fidgeting in his chair, no doubt looking for an excuse to leave. He was probably only here to make sure he didn’t sue or something. 

It wasn’t much longer before the chef spoke up again, this time the seemingly permanent humor present in his voice was gone, and replaced with what sounded alarmingly like sincerity. 

“Okay you’ve clearly had _a day_ so I promise I’ll be out of your hair as soon as possible. I just… well, felt the need to thank your kid. I have a tendency to give up without actually trying and your little man didn’t let me.” 

Kravitz opened his eyes as the chef turned to Angus. His profile is just as pretty as he is front-on.

“You genuinely did me a solid today little man. I’d recommend finding alternative methods of securing clients but honestly do what works for you. Who am I to tell you you’re doing something wrong.” 

Angus beamed up at the chef. There was something about the way Angus looked at Taako. It pulled on Kravitz’ heart strings. He went back to eating, listening to his son excitedly recount the day and Taako vouching for the fact that he did actually solve the case. He wasn’t sure whether to be concerned or proud. A part of him was frustrated this grown man felt the need to use his son, but the rest of him was well aware of his Angus’ determination. 

Plus…Taako didn’t seem like a bad guy. Aloof, maybe. But not a bad person.

-

When the food was gone, Taako cleared it up and returned it what he brought with him to the bag. He seemed more comfortable than he was when he entered. His soft, tired smiles seemed a little more genuine. Once he’d cleaned up, he perched himself against the table beside Kravitz, while Angus lay across the end of the bed, playing on Taakos phone.

“I, uh…figured I may as well offer while I’m here? I can give you two a lift home if you’d like. It’s no ish.” He ruffled his hair as he spoke, releasing it from the braid. Kravitz shook his head. 

“No, no, you’ve done more than enough but thank you. We should be able to handle ourselves.” 

He wasn’t actually sure about that but honestly, the longer they spent together the worse Kravitz was feeling for taking up this much of a celebrity chefs time on his opening night. After hearing the full story, his son essentially manipulated his way into the restaurant and plotted to take down a thief himself. He found himself adding more and more topics to the inevitable talk he and his son were going to have. 

Taako shrugged, “Well lemme know if you need help getting into bed.”

Kravitz knew he didn’t mean _that_ but he would have preferred a different phrasing to prevent his face from flaring up in an instant. The chefs eyes widened and waved his hands in front of him like he was trying to physically erase what he said.

“That wasn’t- _Ahem_ …” He started with a light-hearted chuckle, pausing to work out what he wanted to say.

“I just meant in case your ribs make it hard on ya’ walking ‘n shit, y’know? You know.” 

The two adults had seemed to mentally sync on instantly dropping the conversation and never returning to it. But as always, Kravitz has a little pair of ears that are always listening when he didn’t want them to.

“That’s probably a good idea Dad.” Angus said simply and the two men looked at the boy on the end of the bed.

“The stairs are super steep.” He held his arm at a similar angle the stairs in their new home are. “I wouldn’t be able to help you up them.”

Kravitz, frowning as he lightly touched the tip of his fingers to his chest, exhaled deeply. “I’ll just have to sleep on the couch for a while. Can’t be helped.” And, he’s going to have to take time off work as well. Thinking of one thing just triggered realizing there’s another thing and another thing that he’s going to have to put off until he can move freely again.

Angus’ frown matched his fathers. “You’re too tall for it though.”

Before Kravitz could reply, Taako clapped his hands together, the slightest hint of hesitation in his voice. “Aiight that decides it. I’ll get you two home and then you and me ‘ll tag team to help your daddy climb the stairs. Sound like a plan kiddo?” 

Angus cheerfully agreed and Kravtiz felt like he wasn’t being included in the decision-making process for a reason. 

-

An hour passed with some visits from a few of the hospital staff who got Kravitz set up to go home. Taako swiftly apologising for pretending to be his partner in order to get into his room after a nurse and the doctor made a few passing comments they were forced to just roll with. Eventually a wheelchair was brought up for him and Taako and a nurse got on either side of him to help him into the chair. 

Once he was settled, Kravitz gingerly closed the hospital robe around his bare chest, trying his best not to trigger another shot of dull ache, and settled into the chair as the nurse walked him to the exit. Taako left first to go get his car and bring it to the front. When they got to the threshold of the hospital, the nurse let go and looked to Taako, sweetly but expectantly who was standing by his car waiting for everyone to get in. Taako raised an eyebrow for a moment before it clicked, and took her place behind his _partners_ wheelchair. Kravtiz thanked her and Taako coughed an awkward goodbye.

Angus opened the door of the sleek, deep blue car and got into the backseat. Taako wheeled Kravitz up to it, walking around the chair and bending down a little. “Alright, lets see how gracefully we can get this done.” 

Kravitz chuckled ruefully, dreading trying to move but shuffled forward in the seat. Taako carefully put an arm around Kravitz’ frame and Kravitz put a hesitant arm around the chefs shoulders, hauling himself up into Taako’s secure hold. 

_God, he was right. Standing up is the worst. The pain went from his ribs and shot right down his legs. He didn’t want to imagine what trying to walk would be like._

Thankfully, Taako was relieving a great deal of pressure on him, and gingerly eased him into the car. Kravitz instantly felt out of place. Besides from the usual feeling of anxiousness when you’re interacting with someone elses belongings. There’s an atmosphere unlike any other inside a car that’s not yours with someone you don’t know very well. You can either dedicate to small-talk or feign tiredness and stare out of the window. Kravitz wasn’t too sure which he preferred. He knew his son would be more than happy to carry a conversation but he didn’t necessarily want to subject Taako to a thirty-minute drive of pestering.

Noticing how ridged he was, before closing the door, Taako reached down between Kravitz’ legs and under the seat and pulled the lever, sliding the chair back. The action took Kravitz completely off guard and the injured father just tensed up more. Taako ducked his head as he stood up. “Hah, sorry, shoulda’ warned ya’. Figured you wanted more leg room but were too polite to ask.” 

Kravitz could only smile in response, Taako closed the door and walked around the car getting behind the steering wheel. Angus was already buckled in the back with the bag of Kravitz’ belongings beside him.

“You got an address my man?” Taako said with his hand hovering over the touchscreen on the dashboard. Kravitz told him and they were off. The gentle hum of the engine and the smooth ride could lull anyone to sleep. Kravitz appreciated the amount of care Taako put into avoiding speedbumps and taking corners slowly. So much so, Kravitz’ body didn’t give him a choice on staying awake. 

-

 _Look at you go Taako, you’re being nice. There’s nothing wrong with that. Lup would be proud. Not that I’m gonna tell her about this, but she would be._  
Taako gripped the steering wheel, half listening to whatever the kid was rambling on about. He’s not even certain the kid was expecting a response, he just wanted to show how clever he is, spitting out fun facts left and right.

_Literally what the fuck am I doing?_

_I get it! You’re a smart little bastard. Just how long do you plan on chatting for?_

Taako’s not exactly what you’d call ‘giving’. A pragmatist through and through. He choices are made based on what’s the best, most efficient way to get something done. Or what’s the most fun for him to watch. He isn’t one to go out for his way for another person who isn’t his sister.

And yet.

Taako glanced to the side at the sleeping figure beside him. Poor guy shut down pretty much the second they started driving. He doesn’t blame him. Must have been a relief getting the chance to pass out with another adult there to watch his kid. 

It didn’t take much deducing to spot a single dad. Given the fact that he didn’t call anyone when he got sent to the hospital, tied with the dark circles under those pretty eyes. It all pointed to single parent. Taako tried not to think too hard about it but he couldn’t stop himself theorising. His partner must have either been a total shit-stain that got kicked out, or they died. No way anyone would leave that gorgeous thing by choice. Taako’s not even sure _he_ would be able to keep up looking that good trying to balance a job and a kid but this guy seems to just look good by default. 

“…aako?”

A loose dreadlock fell over one side of his face, his lips slightly parted, breathing gently. Taako was willing to bet this is the soundest he’s slept in a while.  
“Mr Taako the lights green.” Angus’ voice knocked him off his train of thought and he gently put his foot on the gas, waving a half-hearted apologetic hand for the car behind him. Taako sighed, returning his attention to the road. Following the GPS’s directions.

“I’m sorry sir, are you tired?” the concern woven through the kids voice would have pissed him off on another day. He sat up straighter and waved his hand again dismissively. “Nah. Only in general.” 

His nihilistic joke fell on confused ears and Angus just picked up where he left off. Something about the third book in a series called Kid Caleb or something. Thank god their house is around the corner.

-

Eyes slowly fluttering open, Kravitz was awoken to a hand gently tapping his shoulder. He titled his head to see the chef kneeling by the open door with an absolutely _enchanting_ smile. 

“Usually I’d carry you but I didn’t eat my wheaties this morning.” He shrugged with another smile and opened his arms for the other man. Kravitz took a few seconds to wake up before trying to respond in any meaningful way. Instead just grinning at the chef, lazily lifting an arm putting it over Taako’s shoulders and swinging his legs out of the car.  
Angus had already taken Kravitz’ keys out of his bag and opened the front door, holding it open for them. It was quiet on their street. The neighbours lights were all off and for once there was no ambient saxophone medleys playing into the early hours of the morning. Securing his weaker side, Taako pat his hand. “You can lean on me all you like my dude, don’t be shy.” He spoke as they slowly made their way to the door. Kravtiz was grateful for the help and let Taako steer him through the doorway. He could probably manage it on his own but it would definitely be a slower and more arduous journey. 

They paused at the bottom of the stairs. “Thank you again, really. You didn’t have to do any of this.” Kravitz finally spoke.

Taako’s expression was tense for a minute before quickly switching to a softer one, awkwardly chuckling once again. “Ahh, well. Don’t thank me yet. We still have one more demon to face.” He nodded his head towards the stairs and Kravitz sighed. Angus was hovering near by.

“I can help!” He was already by his fathers side. Kravitz shook his head. “It’s alright sweets, we can manage this. Go brush your teeth and get ready for bed.” 

Angus pouted but obeyed. Bounding up the stairs, leaving the two men at the bottom. 

“Now’s your chance to back out. I won’t think any less of you.” Kravitz warned, gripping the railing and bracing himself between it and Taako, who actually chuckled genuinely. “As tempting as that is. I’m already in this, may as well see it through.” He positioned himself at the base of the stairs.

“Ok, you first amigo.” 

Kravitz exhaled, saying goodbye to the relief he had gotten used to while standing still and began the ascent. Every step caused a throbbing pain along his torso but whenever he faltered, even slightly, Taako’s grip tightened just a little, holding him closer if he felt he needed it. After a minor trip Taako firmed his hold around his waist again, making sure to avoid the sore point as much as possible. “Just think! Once we’re up, you can sleep and then tomorrow you’ll get to go down all by yourself.” 

Kravitz bit back a grin at the blatant teasing. 

“Going down is the easy part” Kravitz paused for a second, realizing how that sounded.

Taako snorted at the euphuism, though unintentional and focused on the remainder of steps instead of replying.

It only took a few minutes to hobble up but eventually they made it to the top, triumphantly making their way to Kravitz’ room, sitting him down on the bed right as Angus returned. 

“Okay I think I can take it from here. Really, thank you. You’re sweet to do all of this.” Kravitz grinned as the chef paused mid straightening out his clothes and stared off into the middle distance. He knew he just felt guilty for everything he and Angus got up to but Kravitz can’t say he minds the company. Even though this is probably the end of it.  
The chef coughed into his fist. “Ah, well. We all have our moments.” He trailed off, clearly itching to leave. “Anyway. You two have been great. Really spiced up my evening.”

Taako fished into his wallet and pulled out a card, handing it to Angus. “Hit me up if you two want a free meal sometime.” Glancing to Kravitz, gesturing nonchalantly “…and of course you can bring a plus one if you… y’know… have a partner? who’d like to come as wel-”

“No partner.” Kravitz spoke far too quickly “I mean-…Er... It’s uh…just us. Yes. Very single.” He grinned in spite of him mentally chastising himself.

Taako turned his head away from the other man to bite back an amused grin, a coy smile on his lips as he turned back and took a few playful steps backwards towards the door. “Well in that case I’ll be sure to save you a table.” His eyes lingered on Kravitz for a few moments before moving to Angus. Remnants of a smile on his face. “See you around lil man.” And with that, he saw himself out.

“Bye Mr Taako!” Angus waved happily, clutching the business card with his other hand. As the sound of the front door closing hit their ears, Angus turned around to his father, somewhat sheepishly.

“We’re still gonna have ‘a talk’ tomorrow aren’t we?” his tone, defeated.

Kravitz nodded “Oh we _absolutely_ are.”

-

_As i headed in for the night. Everything seemed fine. Mystery was solved, victims...happy... Maybe too happy._

_I couldn't shake the feeling something didn't feel right. In fact... It felt all kinds of wrong._

_This 'Taako'. He sure was thankful. Went through all this trouble to keep us happy. To keep me from snooping further? Maybe. All i know is that he sure was tense this whole time. Tense like a man who's got something to hide. Something he's concealed away._

_He's smart. I can see it behind his eyes. Always thinking, never stops. But what...oh what... are you hiding...?_


End file.
